


【history3那一天】

by Oceania_Sunrise



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceania_Sunrise/pseuds/Oceania_Sunrise
Kudos: 109





	【history3那一天】

“欸，项豪廷怎么又翘课了？下周不是就月考了吗？”高群用手撑着下巴问旁边的夏恩。

“鬼知道，这人自从谈恋爱之后就更行踪不定了。”夏恩一边打游戏一边心不在焉地回答。

每周三下午于希顾都有体育课，他最擅长的体育项目是跳高。穿着白汗衫的他和平时一本正经穿校服的模样很不一样，有一种少年独特的夏日里清爽的薄荷味。项豪廷此时正趴在二楼栏杆上目不转睛地盯着于希顾的身影，不知不觉已经成为他每周三的惯例。

“缺了的课让于希顾给我补习就好。”项豪廷心里美滋滋地想。

少年的深蓝色短裤刚刚及膝，露出一截笔直修长的小腿。白色汗衫在少年瘦弱的身上略显宽大，在他跳跃时春光乍泄，露出一片白嫩紧致的腰线。项豪廷呆呆地望着，咽了咽口水。于希顾的同班女生都看呆了，也不乏几个对他有好感的男生。他每次背跃的动作灵活而优雅，短短几秒在空中划过，却久久徘徊在人们脑海里。这个时候如此自信的于希顾是平时项豪廷极其少见的，所以他不放过每个周三“偷窥”于希顾的宝贵时间。

下课铃声响起，于希顾像是想起了什么似的，走路速度放慢，脚步变得扭扭捏捏。他想起往往每个周三放学都会被项豪廷在更衣室折磨得不成人样，脸上染上一抹不自然得红晕，一脸不情愿地走向更衣室，故意拖延时间。

“很热吧？来，先喝点水。”项豪廷带着一脸灿烂笑容勾住他的肩，贴心地递上一瓶冰水，又拿出毛巾给他擦了擦汗。

于希顾看都没看他，一把抢过他手中的水，一仰而尽。

“来的这么慢，是故意等人都走光吗？”项豪廷挑了挑眉，语气坏坏地问他。

“是不想见到你。”于希顾给了他一个白眼，自顾自地脱着衣服。

T恤刚脱到手腕的时候，项豪廷猛地把他压到柜子上，一把将他的双手举过头顶，挂在手腕上的t恤恰好成为了束缚。

“你知道刚刚有多少人在看你吗？”项豪廷凑到他耳边说，喷出的热气把他的耳尖烫得通红。

“项豪廷，你又发什么疯？”于希顾慌张地挣扎着，却无奈自己根本不是他的对手。

“你是我的，只有我能跟你这么亲密。”他一口咬住他红得快要滴出血，舌尖描绘着他的耳廓。

耳边突然的湿热触感让于希顾不禁颤栗，想要踢他却被项豪廷用膝盖顶在他两腿之间。

“唔，不…不要在这里…”于希顾发出微弱的抗议和几声模糊的音节。

“这好像由不得你吧。”项豪廷挑起嘴角，然后不由分说地封住他的唇，辗转几圈后逼迫他张开嘴巴，然后自己的舌尖滑了进去。于希顾抵抗着他的侵略，却被他含住了自己下唇，惩罚性地咬了一下后，于希顾吃痛，不受控制地张大了嘴，只能任由他的舌在自己嘴里肆意搅动，品尝每一处甘甜。每次唇瓣的短暂分开都勾起一丝晶莹的津液，项豪廷强行忍住想要狠狠吞下他的冲动。

于希顾放弃了抵抗，快速升温的身体快要软成水，不受控制地往下滑，却被项豪廷有力的双臂捞起，固定在柜门上。项豪廷一边将指尖插入他的头发，扶住他的后颈加深这个吻，一边揉搓着他的腰上的嫩肉。

这时，更衣室外突然响起了脚步声。

于希顾紧张地全身一抖，声音颤抖地说：“有…有人来了。”

项豪廷于是迅速把他推到浴室隔间，关上浴室的门，打开了淋浴。

“那你要小声点了。”他邪气地在于希顾耳边说道。

项豪廷撩起衣服下摆利索地脱掉了碍事的校服衬衣，随手扔到门上。水滴划过于希顾的鼻尖，划过他晶莹红肿的嘴唇，他的模样让项豪廷情难自抑。水滴划到了他的胸前，于是项豪廷俯身含住于希顾胸前的挺立，两颗粉嫩的葡萄在他的挑逗下变得坚挺。他一手捏着他光滑的臀瓣，一手滑进他的内裤把玩着他的分身。于希顾忍不住呻吟出声，大口喘着气，一手紧张地搂着他的脖子，一手无力地捂住自己的嘴，不让自己发出声来。在紧张的环境刺激下，于希顾的眼底溢出生理泪水，眼尾泛红，活像一只任人宰割的兔子，项豪廷哪里经得住这样的勾引，加大了手中的力度，引来于希顾阵阵难以抑制的无力呻吟。

项豪廷挤了几下沐浴露后，将食指伸进了他的蜜穴，瞬间被紧致的穴肉包围。突如其来的异物感让于希顾感到不适，抗拒地扭了扭屁股，像是要把他的手指挤出去。项豪廷变本加厉地模拟着性器进出的频率，又塞进了第二根手指，狠狠玩弄着他的小穴。于希顾双手推着他精壮的肩膀，却敌不过后穴传来的阵阵酥麻快感，只能咬着下唇努力不让自己发出羞耻的呻吟。很快他的穴口就软成水，像是邀请着项豪廷的进攻。

项豪廷几下脱下了两人的裤子，按住于希顾的肩膀让他转身背对着自己，然后挺着粗大的下身在他穴口来回磨蹭。于希顾情难自禁却难以启齿，只好回过头用自己晶莹无辜的眼睛望着他，不知道自己眼角还泛着红，就像在引诱项豪廷欺负自己。

项豪廷一个送胯将硕大的性器一贯到底，于希顾瞬间双腿发颤，头高高仰起，软糯的呻吟破碎地从嘴里泄出。项豪廷没有停顿，持续深入地抽插着，感受到他的穴肉狠狠绞着自己的分身，他发出一声闷哼，蜜穴被刺激得开始分泌湿热的液体。他愈加发狠地挺动腰身，像是要刺穿他的身体，蜜穴被他的粗大撑到极限。于希顾双手撑着浴室墙壁，想往前躲，却被他有力的双臂捞了回来，换来更深更密集的侵入。在项豪廷顶到某个点的时候，于希顾全身像通了电一般颤栗，再也忍不住发出滑腻的呻吟，两条修长的白腿抖得快要支撑不住自己的重量。项豪廷抱着于希顾让他的后背紧贴着自己，好让他的身体不滑下去，保持这个角度，下半身发力猛攻蜜穴的那个点，密集的送胯频率让于希顾的身体犹如狂风暴雨中的小船，只能被迫晃着身子接受他猛烈的进攻。

“不要了…豪廷…会坏掉的…啊”于希顾无意识地摇着头，发出几声破碎的音节，扭着屁股想要躲避他的进攻，却只能刺激着项豪廷的最后防线，换来他更加粗暴的刺穿，酥麻的电流在他全身乱窜。

于希顾失控的模样只能更加激起项豪廷的心底邪恶的兽性，让他更想玩坏他，好让他记住只能从他身上得到这般快感，这样他就能完全占有他了。

在他狂风暴雨的进攻下，于希顾再也抑制不住，惊呼出声，眼底泛着晶莹的泪光，下身止不住地喷射出一股一股的乳白色液体。

项豪廷加快频率，双手卡住他两侧劲瘦的腰，像永动机一般不知疲惫地疯狂顶入，蜜穴流出的透明液体顺着两人的大腿往下流。

“不…不行了…嗯啊…”于希顾在他的猛烈攻击下又射出几股稀薄的液体，全身颤抖不止，原本白嫩的臀瓣被顶得通红，像极了水淋淋的蜜桃。

项豪廷抬起头，按着他屁股疯狂抽插了数十下，猛地顶入蜜穴的最深处，柱身打开开关，在他身体里有力的喷射出几股白灼的液体。于希顾觉得自己的肠壁都快被烫伤。

“被我刻下了烙印，你是我的了。”


End file.
